


coded hearts

by displayheartcode



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: The Mobiles surprise their mom.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	coded hearts

**Author's Note:**

> someone on tumblr asked for a valentine fic.

“Mother!” the Mobiles chorused. They crowded for space on Spot’s screen, each chirping about missing her or if she had read their messages. 

Dairine held her hands out. “One at a time...”

“The Mother of Mobiles has spoken!” one of them cheered. This Mobile had a triangular-shaped head and was wearing a circular piece of silicon like a crown. “We are not on errantry, dearest mother, but our knowledge has told us of an important holiday on your planet.” 

Another Mobile appeared. It leaned close into the camera, taking up the screen’s space with a single glossy eye. “We wish you plenty of hearts and plagues, Mother!” 

Dairine was speechless. Off-screen, she gestures for Spot to help. 

Spot sighed. A light blinked in the top right corner. She tapped it and a separate text box appeared. Inside it was a growing column of text in both the Speech and in binary code. It took Dairine a moment to realize it was messages from the mobiles, _Valentine_ messages. She was oddly touched, that even with the massive space-time distance between them and their busy schedules, her favourite life-forms had taken the time to do this. 

Even if they were a week early.

"We love you, Mother of Mobiles!" Gigo said, shoving for space. 

"Mother, Mother, Mother!" they all chanted again. 

"I love you too, guys." Dairine waited for a moment for the Mobiles to calm down. In the back of her mind, she was trying to think of an amazing gift to give them. She could get something perfect together in a week, right? "What's new? Tell me everything that I've missed."


End file.
